THE DYNASTY OF THE BLACK DRAGON
by Blue-Azul-Acero
Summary: THE DYNASTY OF THE BLACK DRAGON ..... descubralon ustedes mismo as
1. Chapter 1

**THE DYNASTY OF THE BLACK DRAGON ****  
**

**Capitulo 1 **

**La leyenda del pueblo **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La oscuridad y la luna llena marcan un lugar, una caverna, los relámpagos rompen el silencio. El viento parece no estar a favor y la lluvia marca temor. Una joven va corriendo a la vez sin mirar atrás, solo escucha sonidos, los truenos la confunden. Su corazón esta acelerado su mente confusa, sigue corriendo y la lluvia le impide avanzar, está hace mas pesada su ropa y siente como su cabello se va alborotando por el viento.

Los ruidos aumentan haciendo que voltee a mirar el sendero que deja atrás, al hacerlo pierde el equilibro cayendo pesadamente al suelo a la vez que trata de levantarse lo mas rápido posible. La sangre de algunas de las heridas de su cuerpo va saliendo poco a poco y teme por su vida. Al voltear escucha nuevamente los pasos y a su vez ruidos de caballos, ella voltea a ver y en ese momento solo se ve una espada... luego se escucha como un relámpago marca la muerte.

Sólo se ve el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de la mujer y entre la oscuridad no se ve nada. Un rayo hace por unos segundos luz y se ve a un hombre encapuchado con una espada llena de sangre. Se acerca al cuerpo ya sin vida y tira un medallón con la marca de un dragón.

La lluvia cesa y sólo se escucha como los lobos aúllan a la luna, otra victima a caído esta noche, otra joven que muere a manos de aquel joven extraño. La aldea esta en silencio con temor a ser atacada nunca se le ha visto la cara y nadie a sobrevivido para contarlo. Ahora solo hay silencio y soledad el pueblo calla y llora por temor, nadie saldrá con vida. Se escucha el caballo y como el trueno lo hace visible por algunos momentos solo se ve la capa de aquel joven, él suelta el cuerpo inerte ya sin vida justo a la entrada del pueblo.

El día estaba tranquilo las lluvias habían cesado, en el bosque se escuchaban ruidos de caballos y a la vez dos jóvenes a penas y miraban el lugar en eso uno de ellos se detiene y observa atentamente el bosque.**  
**

**Kaoru- ¿puedo saber que es lo que te pasa?**

Misao - mmmmmm no lo sientes

Kaoru la mira y luego mira el bosque por unos minutos. Pueden escuchar los gritos de niños y a la vez en sus mentes se ve una espada y luego la imagen de sangre mezclándose en el suelo. Ambas se voltean a ver.

**Kaoru - no digas nada será mejor ignorar esto… hasta que averigüemos que pasa aquí  
**  
Misao sólo la voltea a ver y afirma suavemente a un observando el bosque.  
**  
Kaoru - por el momento preocupémonos por llegar a la mansión de Kenshin Himura**

Misao - ¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces? 

Kaoru - desde la infancia. Y recuerda estamos aquí por que me llamo la atención algo que me dijo.

Misao sonríe y la mira.

**Kaoru - no es muy difícil de notar el problema de esta gente  
**  
**Misao - si tienes razón pero es mejor llegar como si no supiéramos nada.**

En eso ambas apresuran el paso. Cada vez que avanzaban las imágenes se hacían más fuertes y mucho más sangrientas que las primeras.**  
**

**Misao - nos enfrentamos a un verdadero demente**

Kaoru sólo la escucha, esta completamente sorprendida por las imágenes que pasan por su mente.  
**  
**Misao por su parte sólo observaba el camino las imágenes para ella eran más fuertes y más notoria podría incluso ver a las victimas desangrándose aunque ya sus cuerpos no estaban en ese lugar, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió que la sangre caía sobre ella y miro hacia arriba podía ver mas victimas en un momento de descuido perdió el control y cayó del caballo.  
**  
Kaoru – Misao estas bien?????  
**

**Misao - si estoy bien es sólo que perdí por unos momento el control es todo - **dice mirándose y nota que no tenia ninguna muestra de sangre que sólo habían sido otra más de sus visiones de como ese hombre había Muerto. 

**Kaoru - por el momento será mejor que te olvides de las visiones. Se que es algo que no podemos evitar, nuestra familia siempre ha tenido poderes para ver las cosas sobre naturales aunque debo de admitir que es desagradable todo esto.**

Misao - olvidarlas, como voy hacer eso , si a cada momento veo sangre y los cuerpos de las victimas de este demente y te aseguro que lo voy hacer pagar por lo que ha hecho – Sin decir una palabra más continuaron con su camino a un que trataran de evitarlo las visiones seguían. Cuando llegaron al pueblo se detuvieron a comer algo en una posada.  
**  
**Misao y Kaoru estaban escuchando las conversaciones de la gente del pueblo, Sobre ese hombre que había atacado nuevamente la gente. Tenían miedo, en ese momento un viejo entro y les dijo 

**Viejo - están pagando. Todos los de este pueblo morirán, él así lo dijo antes de morir que volvería para vengarse, él lo dijo que pagaríamos con nuestra sangre. Nos va a matar a todos no quedara ninguno con vida. -**En eso el viejo fue empujado por un joven que era el posadero.  
**  
Joven Posadero - ya cállate hablador sólo dices tonterías, mejor lárgate que perturbas a todos - dijo sacándolo de la posada.**

Misao y Kaoru se pararon.

Kaoru tira una pequeña bolsa con monedas y se retiran del lugar.

Misao - creo que tendremos muchas preguntas que hacerle a tu amigo .

Kaoru - no te impacientes pronto sabremos cuál es la historia de este lugar.

Ellas siguieron el camino a la mansión Himura pero ya el sol se estaba ocultando cuando llegaron al fin a las puertas de la mansión ya era de noche. **  
****  
Misao - ¿porque no me dijiste que la mansión de tu amigos estaba alejada del pueblo?**

Kaoru - mmmmmm pensé que te había dicho. 

Las dos bajaron de los caballos y la puerta se abrió, Kenshin las recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Kenshin - bienvenidas me alegran que hayan podido venir.  


**Kaoru - pues, por lo que me escribiste en tus cartas sentí que en verdad teníamos que venir a ver si la leyenda era cierta **

Kenshin - bueno pasen les contare todo lo sucedido 

Los tres llegaron a la sala y Kenshin tomó un libro de uno de los estantes, el libro tenia de portada la imagen de un dragón negro.

El dueño de la mansión abrió el libro.

**Kenshin – bueno, verán hace mucho tiempo uno de los hijos de los ascendentes de mi Familia, Se dedico a organizar una sociedad llamada el Dragón Negro, la gente del pueblo tenia miedo, porque se empezaron los rumores de que el joven empezaba a practicar la magia negra.  
****  
Tanto que mis ascendentes se sentía deshonrados pues no podrían creer que uno de sus hijos pudiera causar tantos problemas y más a la gente del pueblo. Después empezaron las enfermedades y la muerte de los ganados y cosechas. Todas dado a que el joven practicaba su magia negra todas las noches de luna llena. Por lo que el pueblo y la familia del joven se unieron para ponerle fin a toda esta maldad que había entrado en él. **

**Un día que es estaba haciendo uno de los rituales que él estaba acostumbrado hacer fue rodeado por toda la gente del pueblo junto con mis ascendentes, al ver esto perdió el control y tomó una de las espadas de uno de los hombres que tenia baja la guardia y se la enterró en la garganta y miró a toda la gente del pueblo y maldijo a cada uno, diciendo que acabaría con todo el pueblo y con su propia familia. Fue una pelea muy dura murió mucha gente ese día por tratar de atraparlo pero mi Familia fue la que lo atrapo y decidieron quemarlo vivo para así purificar su alma.**

Miso - tú eres pariente de ese lunático vaya. 

Kaoru mira a Misao con reproche pidiéndole con tan solo mirarla que permitiera a Kenshin terminar de explicar lo que había pasado****

Kenshin - no dijo nada por unos momentos luego dio unsuspiro -** esto paso hace aproximadamente 100 años.**

Kaoru - pues si que ha pasado bastante tiempo la pregunta aquí es ¿porque razón ahora ha vuelto?

Kenshin - para su venganza ya que dijo que volvería para matar a todos los descendientes de la gente que lo había quemado y también dijo que ya no era uno de nosotros y que ahora nada lo detendría para acabar con todo los descendientes de nuestra familia

Misao - estas en peligro no crees que deberías marcharte 

**  
Kaoru - ¿fue por esa razón que me pedieras que mi padre viniera para ayudarte?**

Kenshin - no sólo por eso –Hizo una pausa -** Yo apenas he llegado aquí. Hace aproximadamente 15 días que supe de muertes por un hombre encapuchado que lanzaba el emblema de la dinastía del Dragón y fue por eso que vine a investigar. ¿Por cierto Kaoru donde esta tu padre me extrañe solo al verte a ti y a tu amiga?**

**Kaoru – esta enfermo, por eso he venido yo en su lugar, ¿por cierto no deberías haber venido arriesgas tu vida ya que tú eres parte de su familia?**

Kenshin - no puedo permitir que esto siga y es por eso que vine aquí no voy a permitir que él cumpla mas esa venganza no importa lo que me cueste lo voy a detener - dice golpeando la pared  
**  
Kaoru - no te preocupes nosotras te ayudaros**

Misao - nos encargáramos de que él no cometa mas crímenes solo tenemos que investigar un poco. 

Kenshin - muchas gracias… En verdad se los agradezco creo que es mejor que descansemos. Por el día de hoy han sido demasiadas emociones, mañana podremos continuar.

Kaoru - que duermas bien Kenshin 

Kenshin - lo mismo digo ya saben donde están sus aposentos, las veré por la mañana

Los tres se retiran a dormir pero esa misma noche una imagen en el bosque aparece y echa una carcajada que hace que todo el bosque quede en silencio.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La noche se va haciendo cada vez más clara anunciando la madrugada. Una suave sombra sale de la habitación hacia la biblioteca y toma el libro de la familia Himura y prendiendo una vela comienza a leer…

**Misao - parece que todo lo que nos dijo es verdad pero ay algo que no me deja tranquila, y estoy segura que la respuesta se encuentra en este lugar, talvez si voy a revisar el lugar donde murió ese joven encuentre lo que busco.**

Buscó nuevamente en el lugar donde habían acabado con la vida de aquel que había maldecido al pueblo. La jovencita hizo un mapa y volvió a guardar el libro en su lugar, luego volvió a su habitación para que nadie sospechara de lo que había estado haciendo asta altas horas de la madrugada, y luego de ver algunos detalles mas volvió a su habitación.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kaoru entro y la vio tranquilamente dormida  
**  
Kaoru – **_(pensando… vaya pensé que después de lo que vimos ayer no dormiría muy bien pero veo que me equivoque_)** – **se acerca y le toca del hombro-**  
****  
Kaoru – Misao despierta se nos hace tarde**

Misao - tarde ¿para qué?  


**Kaoru - quedamos en que hoy empezaríamos con la investigación o ya lo olvidaste**

**  
**En ese momento Kenshin tocó la puerta suavemente

**Kaoru adelante**

Kenshin - perdona por interrumpirte pero quería hablar un poco contigo 

Kaoru - no hay problema ya sabes somos amigos así que puedes confiar en mi – voltea a ver a Misao -** Vuelvo en un rato ok **

**Misao – aja - **aun recostada en la cama y se cubre más con la manta.

**  
Kenshin - lo siento tanto, si las interrumpí… en verdad lo siento dice poniéndose en pose de perdón**

Kaoru - ¿porqué te disculpas?

Kenshin - ¿cómo que porque?… por traerlas aquí, estoy arrepentido ahora ustedes también corren peligro.

Kaoru - note preocupes Misao y yo podremos resolver todo esto, ya verás que todo tiene una explicación lógica para todas esas muertes. 

Kenshin - eso espero Kaoru… eso espero 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
**Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado del pueblo se encuentra una mansión hecha pedazos completamente destruida un joven estaba impaciente. 

Se escuchan los pasos de unos caballos****

Shishio - ¿dónde demonios estaban?

Aoshi – Lo sabes muy bien Shishio, debemos tener cuidado con las personas del pueblo empiezan a sospechar.

Shoujiro - a mi me da lo mismo, a fin de cuentas todos terminaran muertos en nuestras manos, no sé porque nos tardamos tanto en destruir a este inmundo pueblo - dice mientras baja de el caballo -  
**  
Shishio- Tranquilo, la venganza es mejor disfrutando del temor de las personas - **dice sonriendo  
**  
Aoshi – **bajando también de su caballo** – Muy bien a que se debe que nos hayamos reunido. Se suponía que seria cada dos noches que nos encontraríamos aquí  
****  
Shishio – si, pero hay un cambio de planes, Himura mando a llamar a un investigador muy reconocido según por lo que he investigado nunca ha perdido un caso.**

Shoujiro - si eso es todo, matémosle de una vez y ya 

Shishio - golpea a Shoujiro en el estomago con la rodilla** – eres un entupido acaso no entiendes las situación si llega más gente no podremos apoderarnos de este lugar han pasado 100 años desde que nuestro líder murió en manos de estos mugrosos del pueblo y nuestros padres que fueron leales súbditos a él… nos han preparado para este día en que nos vengaremos por lo que les hicieron.**

Aoshi - ¿ vas a seguir dando discursos ?, conocemos la historia a la perfección –Hizo una pausa observándole -** lo que quiero saber es que quieres que hagamos con ese supuesto investigador.******

Shishio - sólo quiero que lo ahuyenten de este lugar. No quiero que gente que no tienen nada que ver con nuestra venganza se entrometa. 

Shoujiro - si se trata de eso, no cuentes conmigo, asustar gente no es lo mío .

Aoshi – si, tienes razón, tú tienes una rutina de matar gente todas las noches ya aburres por lo menos mátalos de otra forma. 

Shoujiro - mira quien habla… 

Shishio - ya cállense. Entonces Aoshi, ya que Shoujiro no quiere hazte cargo de todo ok.

Aoshi - como quieras - dice montando el caballo y se aleja del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DYNASTY OF THE BLACK DRAGON ****  
**

**Capitulo 2**

**El Primer Encuentro**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kaoru- espera Misao, no vayas tan rápido**

Misao - solo quiero terminar pronto con esto

Kaoru - la verdad yo prefiero ir mas tranquila  


**Misao - tranquila -** dice y la mira sin detener el caballo **- lo único que tu quieres es quedarte aquí mas tiempo con tu amigo no es cierto lo que pienso mmmmm**

Kaoru - se sonroja a más no poder** – No como crees**

Misao - a mi no me engañas, se nota que te interesa, a demás que ambos se quieren

Kaoru - porque lo dices

Misao - por la forma en que te miraba 

Kaoru - y desde cuando te convertiste en un experta, que yo recuerde tu nunca te as enamorado  


**Misao - y espero no hacerlo eso es solo una perdida de tiempo, por cierto creo que ya llegamos dice bajando de el caballo**

Kaoru- Misao como crees que vamos a encontraras pistas sobre la dinastía de el Dragón han pasado 100 años

Misao - tal vez pero sabes también como yo que las cosas sobre naturales que vemos nos pueden ayudar un poco con esta investigación

Kaoru - si tienes razón se nota que murieron muchas personas a manos de esos sujetos

Misao - demasiada sangre por todos lados_- _dice tocándola y su mano se mancha con ella a pesar de que es solo una visión de lo que paso hace mucho tiempo se siente como si fuera real **_  
_  
**Kaoru mira y ve como los cuerpos caen y la sangre se riega por todo el lugar****

Kaoru - demasiado sufrimiento a veces me pregunto si en verdad habrá balido la pena tanto dolor

Misao - así es la vida sin la Guerra no existe la Paz es una lógica bastante razonable a un que debo de admitir que es muy desagradable - dice a la ves que su rostro es manchando con sangre ****

Kaoru - es lo único que odio de las visiones se ven tan reales que parece como si en verdad estuviéramos en ese tiempo y momento

Misao observa viendo como algunos aldeanos son atravesados y degollados frente a ella****

Kaoru - deberíamos irnos se acerca una tormenta

Misao - si tienes razón luego volveros para inspeccionar más detalladamente

Suben a los caballos y se dirigen de nuevo a la mansión mientras la tormenta va creciendo más y más en eso cruzan un puente en el cual los caballos se empiezan a perder el control  


**Kaoru - rayos no puedo controlarlo**

Misao - tranquilos, no pasa nada tranquilos

En eso el río empieza a aumentar más y más su velocidad y empieza a hacer pequeña olas mojándolos a ambas  
**  
**Kaoru empieza a resbalarse de el caballo pero de agarra de una de las bardas de el puente en eso cae un rayo el cual parte un árbol que se dirige hacia ellas rápidamente y hace cedazos el puente****

Misao se cae de el caballo a la vez que se golpea la cabeza y pierde el conocimiento Kaoru trato de agarrarla pero la corriente es tan fuerte que arrastra a Misao**  
**

**Kaoru- MISAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - **gritaba kaoru con desesperación llegando a la orilla y toma a su caballo y monta siguiendo el curso del río

**No muy lejos de ay un joven se encontraba sentado resguardándose en un árbol bajo la lluvia, en eso ve que una persona en el río y se arroja sin pensarlo la toma de la cintura y rápidamente mira a todos lados, la corriente es muy fuerte así que agarra una cuerda que traía en la cintura y la lanza logrando que esta se amarrara aun tronco quedó el cual quedo atrancando entre dos árboles… jala la cuerda y siente como su manos resbala un poco pero la sujeta fuertemente haciendo que su mano sangre al sujetarse y empieza a jalar asta llegar a la horilla ………. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo caliente para su amiga****

Kenshin como se encuentra  


**Kaoru - esta dormida el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte**

Kenshin - como la encontraste  


**Kaoru - ahora que lo mencionas estaba consiente y murmuraba algo que no entendí muy bien lo que quiso decirme pero luego perdió el conocimiento**

Kenshin se acerca a Kaoru y toma sus manos****

Kenshin - lo siento tanto en verdad si hubiera ido con ustedes esto tal vez no hubiera pasado

Kaoru - no te preocupes el estará bien es un chica muy fuerte ya lo veras dice y lo mira fijamente, además quien nos asegura que tu no corres peligro aya afuera prefiero que te quedes aquí donde estarás a salvo

kenshin - pero quiero ayudarte y permaneciendo aquí no hago mucho además….

Kaoru lo calla colocando dos dedos en sus labios mientras Kenshin se sonroja levemente por esa acción**   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Misao había despertado y miraba por la ventana estaba absorto en sus pensamientos recordando todo lo que había pasado  
**

**----- FLAS BACK -----**

Siente en sus labios cierta presión si que lentamente abre los ojos y se encuentra con un chico de ojos azules y que además la estaba besando se separa de el y lo mira completamente sorprendida trata de decir algo pero las palabras no salen de sus labios…****

Chico: Tranquila pequeño ángel, ahora estas a salvo – dice a la ves que le acaricia el cabello  
**  
Misao lo mira y luego ve la mano derecha del chico y nota que esta sangrando**

Chico: corriste con suerte que bueno que estaba aquí - dice y toca su cara con su mano izquierda** - Seria una lastima que muriera tan bello ángel - **dice mientras vuelve a besarlo en los labios ****

En eso se escucha los pasos de un caballo a toda prisa y el chico la mira y lo deja recostada****

Chico: nos veremos de nuevo mi pequeño ángel – se sube rápidamente a su caballo y se marcha como si nada hubiera pasado  
**  
Kaoru aparece y baja de el caballo y se acerca a el**

Kaoru - Misao estas bien

Misao - el joven

Kaoru - que joven????

Misao - … no te vayas

Kaoru - no me iré de aquí… en verdad estas bien  
  
Misao trata de levantarse pero al hacerlo siente que todo su cuerpo se estremece y su cabeza le causa tal dolor que cae inconsciente en los brazos de Kaoru****

----- FIN DE EL FLASH BACK -----

En eso escucha que alguien entra en la habitación

**Kaoru - me alegra saber que estas despierta como te sientes**

Misao - un poco mejor a un que todavía me duele la cabeza

Kaoru - eso es normal… mira te traje sopa esto ara que te sientas mejor

Misao - si gracias

Kaoru - que fue lo que paso… como saliste vivo de el río a un no me lo explico

Misao - había un chico el me saco de el agua

Kaoru - ahora entiendo… ese no te vayas que me dijiste no era para mi verdad era para ese joven 

Misao - se sonroja unpoco **- no digas tonterías**

Kaoru bueno no estoy aquí para discutir con tigo termina de comer Kenshin y yo estaremos investigando tu tranquilo ok

Misao solo siente y Kaoru sale de la habitación  
**  
Kenshin - me alegra saber que ya esta mejor**

Kaoru - si… bueno quiero que me digas algo 

Kenshin - que cosa

Kaoru - estoy completamente segura que tu antepasado tenia seguidores no  


**Kenshin - es lógico la verdad, no puedo ayudarte en eso no se encontró nada que diga que alguien le ayudo pero si creo que hayan habido seguidores  
**

**Kaoru - cual era su habitación**

Kenshin - es del ala oeste 

Kaoru - toda el ala

Kenshin - si a un que claro después de lo que se hizo se cerro esa sección construyeron una pared para que nadie supiera que el existió por lo tanto es imposible entrar en ella

Kaoru - vamos inspeccionarla de todas maneras no perdemos nada en intentarlo 

Kenshin - de acuerdo

Ambos se dirigen al ala oeste   
**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Shoujiro - y bien

Aoshi - bien que??

Shoujiro - no te hagas el menzo donde estabas  


Aoshi lo mira con algo de odio ****

Shoujiro - bueno contéstame tenias que haberte reportado desde hace horas

Aoshi - recogiendo un Ángel que callo de el cielo

Shoujiro - que cosa deja de decir estupideces

Aoshi - es la verdad si no quieres creerme aya tu, a demás no se que hago hablando contigo solo pierdo mi tiempo- se levanta de donde estaba y se va** –**

Shoujiro - hay maldición con este chico no se puede, algún día lo are entender quien manda aquí… un ángel que callo de el cielo que estupidez ya le falla el cerebro 

**Aoshi estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos no podía sacarse a ese hermoso ángel que saco de el río **

**----- FLAS BACK -----**

Salio de le río y inspecciono a la persona que tenia en sus brazos

Era un chica y una verdaderamente hermosa su piel parecía muy frágil y a demás de que se veía algo pálida y no parecía respirar

Tomo su pulso y se dio cuenta de que estaba débil a si que empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca.

Ella se movió y tosió sacando toda el agua que había tragado del río, pero aunpermanecía inconsciente

**Aoshi – que hermosa – **no pudo evitar acariciar su cara suavemente sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y no solo eso se fijaba en sus rasgos verdaderamente no era una chica de esa región

Estaba verdadera mente agradecido porque un ángel como ese se cruzara en su camino no pudo evitar acercar su cara nuevamente a ella ya que quería sentir ese aroma fresco y suave que Provenía de ella, no pudo evitar besar su frente y luego su mejilla, suavemente rozo su nariz con la de ella quería grabar cada momento posible con ella no soporto mucho y termino besándola nuevamente no sabia porque pero esta joven lo estaba volviendo loco y eso que apenas y la conocía.

Pudo sentir que empezaba a moverse y ay pudo contemplar esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas parecía atrapado en ellos

**Aoshi - Tranquila pequeño ángel, ahora estas a salvo – **dice a la ves que le acaricia el cabello  
**  
**pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de ella****

Aoshi - corriste con suerte que bueno que estaba aquí - dice y toca su cara con su mano izquierda** - Seria una lastima que muriera tan bello ángel - **dice mientras vuelve a besarla en los labios ****

En eso se escucha los pasos de un caballo a toda prisa no podía quedarse no tenia permitido que lo vieran y si lo descubrían seria un terrible error así que con todo el pesar de su corazón tuvo que retirarse ****

Aoshi - nos veremos de nuevo mi pequeño ángel – se sube rápidamente a su caballo y se marcha como si nada hubiera pasado pero la verdad no se había ido quería ver quien era y si esa persona lastimaría a su doncella

Porque para el esa mujer estaba ay para estar a su lado y para hacerlo feliz por esa razón el la encontró y la salvo estaba destinada a estar a el lado de el sus caminos se había cruzado no solo por casualidad sino porque así estaba escrito y el vería la forma de que ella y el volvieran a ver nuevamente

**----- FIN DE EL FLASH BACK -----**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kenshin - este es el lugar**

Kaoru - de acuerdo vamos a ver - dice tocando la pared

**kenshin solo lo observa**

Kaoru - analiza la pared y luego pega su oído derecho en ella mitras la golpea con su puño izquierdo y se detiene de inmediato -** aquí es**

Kenshin - mmmmmmmm

Kaoru - esta parte de la pared es la mas débil, si golpeamos aquí se romperá y podremos entrar sin ningún problema 

kenshin - de acuerdo esperarme aquí iré por algo para romperla

kenshin va al ático de la casa y saca unos mazos y los lleva a donde se encuentra Kaoru  


**Kenshin - toma espero que esto funcione -** dice dándole uno de los mazos ****

Kaoru - claro que funcionara ya lo veras – dice a la vez que ambos empiezan a golpear la pared

La pared empieza a hacerse pedazos poco a poco en eso Kaoru y Kenshin pegando en el mismo punto y se abre un gran agujero del tamaño perfecto para dejarlos entrar

**Kenshin - al fin ya me estaba cansando**

Kaoru - y eso que golpeamos la parte mas débil - dice a la ves que entra** - por dios - **dicemirando el lugar todo estaba oscuro pero eso no era lo que lo tenia preocupado sentía un enorme escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo** – que abra echo en este lugar – **

En eso escucha un grito y a pesar de estar oscuro ve una sombra la cual parece la de una joven que esta toda ensangrentada con marcar extrañas por todo el cuerpo como símbolos pero no era la única cada ves aparecían mas frente a ella tratando de tocarla…****

Kenshin entra en ese momento y la mira y al ver que no se mueve y que esta algo pálida toca su hombro

Kaoru se voltea y esta a punto de golpearlo pero Kenshin detiene el golpe y la mira y ve rastros de lagrimas

**Kenshin - Kaoru tranquila soy yo**

Kaoru lo mira y relaja sus manos y simplemente deja que las lágrimas fluyan y lo abraza fuertemente enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin

Kenshin no sabe como reaccionar con algo de dificultad levanta sus manos tratando de abrazarla asta que finalmente lo logra y acaricia su cabello****

Kenshin - tranquila todo esta bien… yo estoy aquí y no importa lo que pase yo te protegeré con mi vida… tranquila mi pequeña

Kaoru - porque… como fue de capaz de eso…

Kenshin - de que hablas

kaoru podía ver que incluso la pared sangraba terriblemente manchando el suelo y a la ves sus pies y mira como manos salen de ella tocándolos a ambos****

Kaoru - YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA dice gritando y a la ves aferrándose mas a Kenshin – sácame de aquí por favor 

**  
**kenshin simplemente la carga en sus brazos y la lleva fuera de esa habitación, el único lugar cerca es la habitación de el así que decide llevarla ay para darle algo que la calme, entra en su habitación y la acuesta en la cama y rápidamente busca en su buró y saca un sobre y sirve un poco de agua que hay en una jarra…  
**  
Kenshin - toma esto ara que te sientas mejor**

Kaoru - toma el baso y lo toma todo rápidamente** - sabe amarga**

Kenshin - es normal es medicina para calmar los nervios, que fue lo que paso aya porque cambiaste de opinión y quisiste volver

Kaoru - No lo entenderías tendrías que ver las cosas como yo las veo, y la verdad prefiero que no lo hagas porque no soportarías lo que yo he visto en ese lugar 

Kenshin - iré por un poco mas de agua- justo cuando se iba Kaoru lo toma de la mano

Kaoru - no me dejes por favor 

Kenshin se acuesta en la cama y Kaoru se reconforma en su pecho escondiendo su cara en el, a la vez que Kenshin siente el temblor en su cuerpo acaricia su espalda mientras lo pega mas a su pecho siente el perfume lavanda de Kaoru, cierra los ojos por momento disfrutando de ese suave aroma…

Kaoru levanta su cabeza y mira a Kenshin con los ojos serrados se acerca el y deposita un suave beso en sus labios a penas un rocé en ese momento los brazos de Kenshin la jalan mas hacia el haciendo que el beso sea mas largo mientras trata que Kaoru abriera sus labios para permitir absceso a su lengua de explorar su boca libremente.

Kaoru le permite el absceso dejando que el Beso se haga mas profundo a la ves que siente que el aire se hace cada vez más escaso, Kenshin empieza hacer que el cuerpo de Kaoru quede debajo de el mientras continua besándola y sus manos recorren su cuerpo suavemente…

Cuando sus labios se separan Kenshin lo mira y le sonríe suavemente diciéndole a la ves que roza sus labios por el cuello de Kaoru recorriéndolo – Te amo –


End file.
